


Da grande voglio fare la compositrice!

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Flash Fic, Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: C’era una volta una bella bambina di nome Haruka Nanami, con il caschetto ramato e gli occhioni verde ambra, che viveva in una tranquilla casetta di campagna con la nonna.La dolce e premurosa signora aveva insegnato alla graziosa e tranquilla nipotina come suonare il pianoforte e tutto quello che sapeva sulla musica.[Prompt: Tranquillità]





	Da grande voglio fare la compositrice!

C’era una volta una bella bambina di nome Haruka Nanami, con il caschetto ramato e gli occhioni verde ambra, che viveva in una tranquilla casetta di campagna con la nonna.  
La dolce e premurosa signora aveva insegnato alla graziosa e tranquilla nipotina come suonare il pianoforte e tutto quello che sapeva sulla musica.  
Imparare i suoni le riusciva naturale come respirare: era un'attività che ad Haruka piaceva tantissimo, predisporla ad essa sembrava giovarle sia dentro che fuori.  
La piccola non poteva stare molto in città a causa della sua salute cagionevole, quindi cadeva spesso ammalata e l’unica cosa che le trasmetteva felicità, che le dava pieno conforto e completa tranquillità, era l’armoniosa melodia di quell’antico ed elegante strumento musicale.  
E pensava già che gli insegnamenti ricevuti le sarebbero serviti, una volta raggiunta l’età per essere indipendente, a dare il via a un progetto ambizioso di cui la nonna sarebbe stata orgogliosa e felice.  
«Nonna, nonna, ho deciso!» aveva esclamato un giorno, una fetta di anguria gocciolante tra le manine e un sorriso radioso. «Da grande voglio fare la compositrice!».  
«Haru-chan, sarai libera di fare ciò che desideri, basta che non dimentichi di seguire il tuo cuore. Ascoltalo sempre, perché con i suoi battiti ti indicherà la strada…» aveva replicato saggiamente la vecchia signora, serena, chinandosi per pulirle con un fazzoletto la bocca e il mento.  
Haruka attese che finisse di ripulirla, prima di aggiungere: «Sì, nonna! Ho la tua approvazione, che bello!».  
Già da allora, l’emozione faceva brillare i suoi occhi come stelle luminose.  
L’aveva vista crescere giorno dopo giorno, finché la giovane nipote non si sentì pronta ad andare via per qualche tempo. Decise di partire in tutta tranquillità, con una valigia piena del necessario e quegli stessi occhi dolci carichi di curiosità, speranze e aspettative, promettendo che le avrebbe scritto spesso delle lettere perché, anche se lontane, voleva sentirla vicina almeno con il pensiero.  
In cambio, l’anziana signora l’aveva abbracciata teneramente, augurandole tutto il bene e tutta la fortuna del mondo.  
Le sarebbe mancata moltissimo, certo, ma la sua Haru-chan meritava di realizzare quel fantastico sogno avuto sin da bambina, invece di tenerlo chiuso a chiave dentro a un cassetto segreto. Sapeva che, per fare ciò, si sarebbe impegnata diligentemente con lo studio e che avrebbe inseguito fino allo sfinimento il suo ideale di musica. La buona volontà e l’ispirazione, unite a un’innata empatia, costituivano forse i migliori pregi che potesse avere dentro di sé.  
E guidata dalla musica, che illumina costantemente la sua intera essenza, che scandisce il ritmo dei battiti del suo cuore, Haruka avrebbe fatto fruttare le sue qualità naturali e il suo talento innato al meglio.

 

°°  
442 parole.  
Ottava settimana, Missione 5, Prompt “Tranquillità”.


End file.
